


You Belong to Me

by orphan_account



Category: The Owl House
Genre: Boscha is still a bitch, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Enemies to Lovers, Erotic, Eventual Smut, F/F, LGBTQ, Master/Pet, Owl house, Pet Play, Power Play, Rape, Rough Sex, Sexual Abuse, Slut Shaming, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, They are 17, Whump, boschlow, degrading, non con, predator and prey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 17 years old, Willow Park faces a new, terrifying situation. After being held in captivity by a former classmate, she has to decide. Will she except the fact that she is property, or continue to try and escape?Does she still want to escape?
Relationships: Boscha & Willow Park, Boscha/Willow Park, boschlow - Relationship
Comments: 13
Kudos: 77





	1. The Day it Happened

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first and last time I write in 3rd person. I’ll alternate POV’s through the story.
> 
> IMPORTANT: In this story, they were all in their sixteens during it Like Witches.

The day started like every other one. But it didn’t end that way. 

After school, Willow and Luz had decided to go to the market. Luz was looking for an anniversary gift to give to Amity, but she kept tripping or knocking things over, so they eventually decided to go down to the park, skipping stones into the river and making stupid jokes. 

“So, do you know why Boscha picks on you?” Luz’ question comes out of the blue, but she doesn’t raise her head to look at the blue haired witch.

“She’s done it for years,” Willow hugs her knees to her chest, and her ears droop with sadness. “There never has been a reason. And it’s been getting worse ever since that Grudgby match last year.”

“We did kind of kick her ass, though.” Luz lets out a soft laugh, punching Willow playfully the shoulder. 

The girls think back to that day, remembering the group of witches scattered in the playing field. Luz thinks more about Amity, and how she had to carry the green haired witch to the healers after Boscha broke her ankle. But Willow thinks about the fact that Boscha would resort to hurting other players, just to beat against Luz and the team.

Luz pulls out her phone, checking the time. “Oh my god! I was supposed to meet Eda at her stand an hour ago!” She stands up, and starts running off without looking back. “I’ll see you tomorrow bye!” 

“Bye..” Willow whispers, her eyes trained on the small circles she draws in the dirt, and when she connects them, a small dandelion sprouts up.

She stays there for awhile, watching the calm water pass peacefully under a bridge, and out of sight.

“Oh my,” she glances to the sky, realizing the sun has began to settle into the horizon, casting a golden glow on her face and the scenery around her. “I suppose it’s time for me to go home.”

She starts down a trail, humming to herself quietly. She passes under a broken lamp post, the light out. 

She hears the bushes near the trail move, but thinks nothing of it, and continues walking. The sun has almost completely disappeared, the sky dark.

Willow begins to walk faster, a thought in the back of her _shouting_ that somethings _wrong_ , that she needs _to run_. 

She hears a twig behind her snap.

“I-is someone there?” Her voice is uncertain, but she struggles to make it down unbothered.

She swings around, looking behind her. Without warning, a golden circle begins to quickly draw into the air in front of her, illuminating the castor’s face.

Is... is that _Boscha?_

The spell circle connects, and the witch pushes the spell at Willow, slamming into her body and knocking her unconscious as her head slams to the ground.

“Oh, Willow. If only you knew.”


	2. When I Woke Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willow wakes up to a terrifying introduction to her captor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: I have it in the tags. This chapter contains non consensual assault! Do not read it unless you’re prepared for that.
> 
> Also I wanted to give you guys something just because last chapter didn’t have much, but I didn’t have time to edit. Let me know if there are any errors.

** Willow’s POV **

  
My eyes open slightly, met by the view of a dark room.

Immediately, I recognize the pain shooting through my arms and wrists, feeling as if my hands had been tied above my head and strapped to the ceiling with a leather belt.

My feet touch the ground, which is cold as ice.

My second thought, is.. _where are my clothes?_

I hold my breath. 

I hear a click behind me, and twist around to see a light filling the room as a door opens.

I can see some of the room now, and I gasp in surprise. It’s spacious, the walls pale but I can’t tell the color. I see a large closet near the door, the frame lined with gold and a soft green paint on the wood. I look at the pearls highlighting along the boards.

“Isn’t it pretty?”

I feel as if I’ve been punched. I gasp for air, looking at the outline of the witch in the doorway. 

Her heels click, echoing through the room as she slowly walks towards me, and holds a small light orb in her hand.

“What are you doing?” I try to pull myself backwards, but it simply strains my arms.

The pink haired witch stands in front of me now, her eyes narrowed in hatred but slight interest.

She leans on her hip and crosses her arms over her chest. “Are your arms hurting?” She glances up, and she reaches out towards me.

I try to pull away, as her long, manicured claw-like nail trails from my palm, softly down my arm. She folds her arm back to her chest.

“W..what are you doing?” My voice is low, and it wavers slightly. “Why were you following me last night? And _where_ are my-“

“I wasn’t following you. Honestly, I was walking with you. We are together now, right?” She avoids my question, and simply walks a circle around me, making me shut my eyes. I feel her gaze hungrily trace my body. “It looks like you’ve lost weight. You aren’t so fat anymore.”

“Boscha, I-“ her hands grab my jaw from behind me, and yanks so that I’m facing her over my shoulder. 

I let out a huff, kicking my heel behind me and I feel it connect with her body.

She lets out a shout, jumping back as I swing my legs at her hopelessly.

“You good for nothing bitch!” She spits, drawing a spell that binds my ankles together, and straps a gag around my head, the ball forcing my mouth wider with a choke. I twist around, trying to work my magic to fight back, but it’s no use. 

“Hmmmsh!” I feel my heart start to hammer in my chest as I try to shout at her. I rock to swing towards her with my hips to knock her back more.

“Bad move.” In a swift move, her hands hold my waist, holding it towards her. I groan, a pain going down my back as she holds me at a strange angle. I shake my head, trying to make her stop. Her long nails dig into the flesh on my lower hips, nearly splitting the skin.

“Gods, Willow.” She harshly pushes me back, and I breathe in relief. 

“It took me so long to get you here. And now you’re gonna act like a bitch? It’s so annoying!” She rubs her forehead, massaging her third eye as she shakes her head.

I try to talk, but spit sputters out of the sides of my mouth around the gag.

I cry out as her hands fly into my hair. I’m shaking furiously, screaming as much as I can as she digs her fingers into the part of my head which she hit me last night. Her hands make fists that pull my hair, making me look up as she pulls. I wail in pain.

“Shut. The fuck. Up.” My eyes are squeezed shut, but I feel her body near mine, her jaw millimeters away from mine as she whispers into my ear. My body shutters, my mouth biting down, trying to hold back tears of pain and fear. I breathe in sharply through my nose as she pulls away. 

“Listen up.” I look at her, a tear sliding down my cheek. “You’re going to be good girl for me, Willow. The less you cooperate, the more it’s going to hurt for you.” 

My heart stops. She wouldn’t dare touch me. She knows I could win her in a battle anytime. “I know you’re plotting something. But your punches aren’t gonna be strong when your arms have been strained for hours, and your little plants won’t do anything after I’ve barred your magic.”

I blink at her, surprised. How would she know how to do that? Yet again, her family is one of the most powerful here in the Boiling Isles...

Before I have time to react, I feel her hand push inbetween my thighs, plunging fingers into my womanhood.

I try to scream, spit running down my chin as I franctically shake my head, trying to push her off me.

“Knock that off. I know you like this,” she squats onto her knees, her fingers thrusting into me slowly.

“Nnnnhhh!!” I let out another loud cry as she continues. I watch her other hand slowly trace between her own legs.

“You’re not even wet.” She pulls her fingers away, spitting on them, and forcing her way back in.

I let out a choked sob, feeling tears come to my eyes as her nails scratch inside of me. I wail softly, hanging my head.

“Good girl,” she purrs, speeding up her thrusting, making my tears come faster. “You learned to be quiet.” 

“Nnhh..” my cry is weak, defeated. I hate this. I hate this. Just ignore it. Just-

“Is this too little? I can always add more.” I let out a shriek as she adds another finger, making my body convulse softly as she violates me, my body filled with pain as I try to squeeze my thighs together.

I whimper, shaking my head franctically, hoping she will stop. 

She doesn’t. She leans in, and kisses my throbbing area, making my breath hitch.

“Oh, you like that, don’t you.” She growls, the vibrations causing me to buck my hips involuntarily. Her hand speeds up, and I feel her tongue run over my clit roughly.

I let out a wrangled sob, my body shaking as I moan in pain.

“Are you close, Willow?” She bites softly on my clit, and I cry, shaking my head helplessly. She pulls her head away from inbetween my legs and looks at me. “I bet you are. You want this.”

I try force words out, but from the force of her hand pounding into me, I let out gargling groans. They range from high pitched to low, pained as Boscha continues her assault.

I let out a scream, feeling my slobber drip and run down my neck as I shutter, my body feeling powerless and defeated.

She chuckles as I near a painful orgasm, huffing and whimpering the way through. I feel myself release my juices, hot and stickiness running down my legs as she continues to finger me, careless to slow down.

I desperately cry out, begging her to stop, tears again in my eyes. 

She pulls her hand away, and meets my eyes. She pushes her fingers into her mouth, sucking my juices off of them. “See, now was that all bad?”

She hums as she walks away, still working on the stickiness inbetween her fingers.

I let out a low whimper, but she firmly slams the door behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve never written anything like this, so any and all feedback would help so much. 
> 
> Also,,, the fact that JahanamQueen, THE JahanamQueen has read my stories!? Oh my god I seriously- thank you so fucking much.
> 
> Thanks to viridiangold as well, you finally gave me the push to start writing and I appreciate it so much. You’ve been so much a help with everything I’ve written!

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this idea popped into my head while writing the final chapter of my Lumity story.  
> I hope you guys enjoy it.
> 
> If there is anything you guys wanna see in the future, please comment!


End file.
